Every Lie
by Intern of SHIELD
Summary: She's a Transductor, she's a hyperkintic, she can push people, and she can stop their hearts with a simple gesture. Yet Dr. Rosen doesn't know what she is.


"Get up Akicita!" Caleb yelled, pulling his roommate and ex-girlfriend out of her bed. "You got class in about six minutes!"  
>Crowley groaned and pushed herself off the hardwood floor of her room. The Native American was in a bra and black mens' boxers from the night before, causing her to nearly be late. The doors to her dresser flew open on their own and a black tanktop, t-shirt, DC ankle socks, and shorts flew out into a red bag, which floated to her. "See you later!" She slid down the banister, running through the kitchen with the fridge opening and a bottle of Monster and a granola bar flying at her. She grabbed them, then her car keys, dashing into the garage to her black 1968 Dodge Charger. She tossed her bag in the passengers seat before starting the car and pulling out.<br>The radio was blaring as she let go of the wheel, starting to get dressed as she drove down the road to her collage.

_Running in place  
>Feeling like you're losing your faith<br>Feeling like you're fading away  
>Without a voice to break the chain<br>Don't you get played  
>Don't you let 'em hand you your fate<br>Don't you know the world is your stage  
>So what you gotta say<br>Let me hear ya_

_Sound off  
>Let 'em know how you feel<br>That the anger inside is real  
>Sound off<br>Long before the bridges are burned  
>The powers that be are gonna hear your words<em>

Crowley opened the Monster and started to chug it, hanging the tab from her necklace that had different color Monster tabs, Red Bull tabs, and a pair of her brother's dog tags.  
>It took about two minutes to finish her breakfast before she slid her red Tapout shorts on, grabbing onto the steering wheel when she started to veer off the road.<p>

_Have you been heard  
>Have you been walking round this world misunderstood<br>Have you been heard  
>You take back what you know is yours<br>Let me hear ya sound off_

_Searching for truth  
>You know when someone's lying to you<br>We all know how it feels to be used  
>Do they take us all for fools<br>They break their own rules the  
>Hypocrites are leading us through<br>Do as they say and not as they do  
>So do we have a right to choose<br>Well let me hear ya_

_Sound off  
>Let 'em know how you feel<br>That the anger inside is real  
>Sound off<br>Long before the bridges are burned  
>The powers that be are gonna hear your...<em>

The music cut off as the car parked in the student parking lot. Crowley grabbed her bag, taking the keys out of the ignition and shoving them into her bag. She climbed out of the car, running to her first class in her bra. There were a few wolf whisles as she passed by, but she was going to be late for her class and would take care of them later.  
>Crowley entered the room just as the class started. "It's nice of you to join us Ms. Akicita, maybe next time you'll join us fully dressed," her Professer said.<br>Everyone turned around to look at the half-dressed girl, who put her bag into one of the seats before taking her tanktop out of the bag and slipping it on. "Will do Professor!" She replied, then pulling her Bullet For My Valentine t-shirt on. Crowley sat down, pulling a black notebook out of her bag as well.  
>"What a whore, wonder who's room she's came from this time," a blond, Tracy Mellor, whispered to her friends, looking up at Crowley then turning back to the front of the class.<br>Crowley glared at the blond three rows down, her hand absently tracing a small circle on the notebook, slowing with each revalution. The blond slowly started to drift in and out of concessness, her breathing and speech slowing. Her heart was slowling rapidly, the oxygen cutting off from the rest of her body, and she fell forward, her green eyes now lifeless. Her friends panicked, drawing attention from the professor and the class. "Someone call 911!' One of the girls yelled.  
>The black haired girl's eyes widened, realizing what she had just done. She put her stuff in her bag and slipped out of the room undetected, unnoticed. Then, she started to sprint through the halls, out the doors of the collage, to her Charger, where she flung her bag into the back seat then started the engine, not bothering to look for her keys. Her knuckles turned white as she drove back to her house, that she shared with her best friends.<br>Crowley couldn't believe it, she had killed someone.


End file.
